More Than A Helper
by StarlightofEspeon
Summary: It seems that whenever Mio needs help, Ritsu's always there for her. Everytime she helps, it seems like they get closer and closer as friends. But what happens if they start to get closer as more than friends? Somewhat AU. :: Mio x Ritsu
1. Prologue: Help

**~ Prologue: **_**Help ~**_

**()()()()()()()**

It was a suprisingly cool March evening. The ground was wet and spongey, since it'd just finished raining. Many people crowded the sidewalks, as usual, hands holding dozens of shopping bags and from time to time, a cup of coffee.

Through this crowd of people, Mio Akiyama bustled along. She hugged her sides tightly, her teeth chattering. She'd been out all day running errands for her mother, so she was extremely cold and wet. Her rainboots held a few cups of water inside them. Her sleeves were dotted with raindrops, and her knee socks were 10 pounds heavier than when she'd left the house.

Mio was _miserable_.

She sneezed loudly, indicating that she was on the verge of catching a cold. She sniffled, trying to suck it up. Then, she scoped around the town for the next store. In the middle of her scoping, however, she was startled by a shrilling, "Konabwa! _(Good evening)_" Mio squeeked and jumped.

"Calm down," Said the voice, which was Ristu's, "It's just me."

"Oh…" The startled girl gave a sigh of relief, "You scared me pretty bad…"

"I noticed." Ritsu examined her friend, eyes darting from her filthy boots to her pained face, "You don't look too good." She stated. Mio shook her head, "I don't feel too good either… I've been out running errands all day!"

"I can tell, your clothes are all wet," Ritsu pointed out.

Mio sighed, "I'd love to sit down, warm up, and sip some tea, but I don't have anymore money."

"You don't?" Her friend patted her shoulder, "It's okay, I'll get you something to warm up with." The girl shook her head, "But, I couldn't let you do that! I mean-" Ritsu prevented her from finishing, "Nonsence. This is _my _decision! And that's all I'll hear of it." Mio was about to argue, but she decided to just let it go.

**()()()()()()()**

Mio squeezed out the last of her soaked hair. Then, she took a sip of her hot tea. She nodded, "Arigatou, Ritsu… _(Thank you)" _Ritsu nodded, "It's nothing, I promise." She chugged her cup of milk, licking off the white mustache it left on her face. Her friend giggled, and they both laughed together for awhile.

**()()()()()()()**

After Mio drank a few cups of tea and was all warmed up, she slipped her coat on. Ritsu looked up, "Don't you want to stay awhile?" She sighed, "I can't, I have to get home for dinner."

"Oh…" She looked partly sad, but then grinned, "See you tomorrow at school!"

Ritsu jumped up and gave Mio a quick hug. Her face turned somewhat red, but no one really noticed. She then waved her princess wave, and walked out into the cold, wet world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! :)<br>Hope that you can favorite, put on your alert list, or review! Constructive Critisism is always  
>excepted!<br>Also, be sure to watch out for Chapter One! It should be up soon.**

_**StarlightofEspeon**_


	2. Chapter 1: Slap in the Face

**~ Chapter One: **_**Slap in the Face ~**_

**()()()()()()()**

Mio limped to school, trying to hide the many bruises covering her face, arms, and legs. Her eyes watered from all the pain she was experiencing. She already knew that being late for school would get her punished, but to her, it really didn't matter. What mattered was that no one noticed how hurt she was.

"What am I going to do…?" She pondered turning back, not going to school at all, but she knew that it would just get her in more trouble. She thought about hiding until school was over, then walking out with the crowd. She'd just tell her mom that school went fine and it would be like any other day… but, what would the Light Music Club say? Would they question her absence?

_Probably._

Sighing, Mio just continued limping to school, hoping for the best.

**()()()()()()()**

Mio peeked into the music room through a small window on the door. She saw Ritsu, Yui, and Tsumugi having their tea and sweets. They didn't look like they were having a conversation, just quietly sitting together.

_I can do this, _Mio told herself reasurringly, _I can do this, I know it._

She turned the knob on the door and slowly walked inside, "Hey guys…"

Yui looked up, "Mio! There you are!" She smiled.

Tsumugi sipped her tea and shyly waved.

Ritsu did not go for a simple welcome, however, and quickly glomped Mio, "I thought you were dead! Never be late again!" Mio was flinching with every harsh squeeze her friend gave her. Yui walked over and pried Ritsu off of her soon after.

"So, why were you late?" Tsumugi asked Mio, while pouring her a cup of tea. She thought for a minute. _Why could I be late…? _Everyone starred at her eagerly.

"Oh…" Mio replied, "Well, I was helping my mom with some chores around the house. She figured the school would understand, you know?"

Tsumugi nodded, "That's fine." She smiled, and Mio tried passing off a smile too. Everyone then got back to sipping there tea and nibbling their yummy snacks.

**()()()()()()()**

"Bye everyone!"

The four girls exchanged goodbye's as they were about to leave. Each waved, hugged, and skipped out the door… all except Mio. She sat alone at a table in the music room. She was afraid to go home…

_Afraid. _

"Mio… are you okay?"

Mio was startled to see Ritsu still standing in the doorway. She didn't look at her directly, and just starred at the floor, "I'm fine…"

"Oh, c'mon Mio!" Ritsu skipped over and dropped into the seat next to her, "How you acted in music class? You are obviously not fine." Mio turned away instantly, still not wanting to look at her friend.

"Please talk to me Mio!" Ritsu took Mio's shoulders and shook her somewhat violently. That's when it happened…

Mio began to cry.

Ritsu's eyes grew wide, "M-Mio…?"

Mio looked over at her friend, her eyes were red, "I wasn't really late because I was helping my mom… Yesterday, I forgot some stuff while running her errands. She said I was a filthy daughter, and needed to be punished for all of my wrongs…" The girls sobs grew louder, "I was lucky enough to get away from her last night. I was so tired I forgot to set my alarm, so I slept in. When she found out, she was furious. She slapped me across the face and told me to get my 'butt' to school before she hit me even harder…" Mio brushed the hair off one side of her face, showing a large purple and blue bruise, shaped like a hand.

Ritsu gasped, "Mio… I'm so sorry…"

Mio shook her head, trying to suck up her tears, "No, it's not your fault… it's mine for being a horrible daughter. She burried her head in her hands, sniffling.

Ritsu hugged her. She didn't squeeze the life out of her like before, but just gently wrapped her arms around Mio. Mio laid her head on Ritsu's shoulder, quieting down a little.

"Thank you…" Mio muttered, blinking away the last few tears.

Ritsu smiled lightly, "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? :3<br>Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. Please review this one as well!  
>I'll try to get the next chapter up soon… I was procrastinating on this one LOL.<strong>

_**StarlightofEspeon**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Quiet Moment

**~ Chapter Two: **_**A Quiet Moment ~**_

**()()()()()()**

Mio sat in her room, curled up in the center of her bed. She sighed as she flipped through the stained pages of her diary. There were many pages about the abuse. There were many pages about her days at the Light Music Club spent with her friends. There were also many pages about little things, like her oddest dreams and desires.

Her diary was only about half full. She had gotten it from Ritsu for her birthday. The first thing Mio wrote inside was how thankful she was that Ritsu had gotten her the diary, and about all the other gifts her friends had gotten her (a new microphone, a shining new stage outfit, and some delicious honey tea packets).

Mio curled her hair shyly behind her ear. She flipped to a blank page in her dairy, whipping out a pen. Clicking it, she began to write down the previous events from the day:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was very emotional. I got to school pretty easily, excluding the fact that I limped the whole way. Other than that, it was good. I was able to cover myself with excuses, and I kept my hair covering the one side of my face with the giant purple-black handprint on it. Yui and Mugi didn't notice anything._

_After they left though, I stayed behind. I thought Ricchan was leaving, too, but she came back and asked what was wrong. I tried to think of another excuse, but she could tell I was lying. I don't know how, but apparently it was noticable. So, I moved my hair and showed her my cheek. She seemed fairly surprised. _

_Then, I burst into tears. I cried on her shoulder for a time of thirty minutes (at least). Ricchan understood though. She didn't seem to mind that I was crying on her shoulder, since we're friends. She hugged me and patted me, and kept on repeating that everything was going to be okay. I felt… relieved, and calm, you could say._

_It felt nice that someone was there for me. A friend. I friend that usually is crazy excited all the time, but can calm down enough for me not to have a heartattack everytime I'm around her._

_In short, Ricchan's a best friend._

**()()()()()()**

Mio clamped her diary shut, and slid it into her nightstand drawer. She set her pen next to it, and finally flipped off her light. She wrapped herself inside her sheets and laid her head gently on her fluffy pillow.

"Goodnight all…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? :3<br>Sorry it's so short, most of the chapters will probably be longer than this. I don't write very long chapters though ._.  
>As always, your reviews and constructive critisism is greatly appreciated, so please review! :D<strong>

**~StarlightofEspeon**


	4. Chapter 3: Awkward

**~ Chapter Three: **_**Awkward… ~**_

**()()()()()()()**

It was a normal spring day. Mio was skipping happily down a quiet, dirt path. She kicked a few stones along the way, also being careful not to scuff up her shoes.

The path was very long, but Mio was skipping it for one reason: to go visit the lake at the end. She was so excited, since Tsumugi had told her about it a few weeks before. _'The lake sparkles in the sun, as the rainbow trout jump around excitedly and gracefully. The stones skip easily across the top, as if the lake were coated in a thin covering of ice.' _Her friend had explained. To Mio, this sounded like the most beautiful place in the world.

She finally stopped skipping, as she was almost to the lake. The path slowly graduated into patches of grass, covered with lilies and tulips. Mio giggled, the flowers making her smile. She picked a few of them, using an extra hair-tie in her pocket to make a bouquet.

Suddenly, a splash interrupted Mio's thoughts. She glanced up to see some small fish jumping about in the lake. She examined it closely. _This really is beautiful… _Mio thought, walking up to the lake's shore. Some minnows gathered around her feet in the water. This made her giggle again. It was so _peaceful… _

"Hello, Mio-Chan!"

Mio jumped, dropping her bouquet on the pile of little minnows. They swam away, leaving the girl almost breathless with fright.

"Oh," Said the voice, "I didn't mean to scare you, Mio-Chan."

It was Ristu.

"Oh, no, you didn't scare me," Mio chattered, looking a little nervous, "See I was just-"

"Looking at the view, eh?" Ritsu laughed, "I love this view, too! It's so natural, ya know?" Mio nodded, trying to pull off a smile.

"I really like splashing in the tide," Ritsu said, walking a little further into the lake, "'Cause then the fish jump at you!" Before Mio could even utter a word, the girl grabbed her arm and hiked her forward.

When Mio tried to stand up straight again, however, she tripped over her feet and began to plummet backwards. Ritsu gasped, quickly grasping her wrist and pulling her back up.

So quick, that the outcome was…

Mio being pulled directly into a kiss, with Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Mio jumped out of bed, nearly startled. She checked her alarm clock.<p>

_5:00 A.M._

She had to get up soon anyways, so she climbed out of her bungalow. She was sweating, and her face was pretty red.

"What just happened….?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :3<br>Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'll try to keep up!  
>I've just been busy with a lot of school activities and stuff, along with the fact that the school's Valentines Day dance is this Friday! ._."<br>So busy!  
>Anyways, please R&amp;R and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated! :3<strong>

_**~ StarlightofEspeon**_


	5. Chapter 4: What to Do

**~ Chapter Four: _What to Do... ~_**

**()()()()()()**

After Mio was finally calmed down, dressed, and fed a healthy breakfast, she walked off to school. She decided to try and push the whole dream thing away. Her nervousness turned into somewhat of a good vibe. It was going to be a good day.

Obviously, she was wrong.

**()()()()()()**

Once Mio arrived at school, she ran upstairs directly to the music room. Pushing open the door, she bellowed out a cheerful, "Goodmorning, all!" When no one answered, she blinked, realizing that her friends were just starring at her in the doorway. Behind them stood the principal, Ritsu's parents, and Mio's mother.

_What're _they _doing here? _Mio thought to herself, her hands starting to get clammy.

The principal pushed in front of the crowd. She cleared her throat, "We all stand in front of you today, Ms. Akiyama, because we've been told that you've spoke of being… well, _abused _by your mother." Mio swallowed hard, glancing at her mother's angry expression.

"How did you get this information?" Mio asked the aged women, trying to sound calm.

"Well, your friend, Ms. Minami, was concealing the information. She told her parents, who proceeded with the action of calling the school." Mio gave a sad look towards Ritsu. Her friend looked completely ashamed.

Mio turned her eyes toward every face in the room. Yui (her eyes were watering), Tsumugi (she was frowning), Ritsu (she was definitely depressed over her decission), the principal (she had a stern look on her wrinkled face), Ristu's parents (they looked at her, waiting eagerly for an answer), and finally, her mother, who look as if she wanted to smack her face out of proportion. Of course, no one noticed. They were to busy starring at Mio.

"Well," Mio stammered, a little uneasy, "The information you've received is… wrong." She choked on the last word.

The principal sighed, "I would love to know then, where your friend got such an idea from, if not from you." Mio couldn't think of anything, so she just plainly shrugged.

"Well, then, Ms. Akiyama, it looks like the two of you girls will be in detention after school all week." The old women sighed, bussling out into the hall with the three other adults. Once they left, the atmostphere began to tense.

"Mio…" Yui's voice trembled, "Is what Ritsu said… _true?" _

Mio starred at Yui, then glanced over at the two other girls. She couldn't think of something that could cover both Ritsu and herself, so she just plopped down in a chair and began to cry.

Ritsu patted her shoulder, "C'mon, Mio! Cheer up, we can fix this!"

Mio looked up, her eyes red, "How are weing going to fix this?" She sniffled loudly.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet… But, I will!" Ritsu tried to have a positive tone, but it wasn't working too well.

Mio sighed, "Exactly…"

And for the rest of class, the four tried divising a plan.

**()()()()()()**

Mio staggered down the stairs at the front of the school. She wasn't ready to go home, not yet. She and her friends had thought up a plan, but they couldn't out it into effect. No, not yet… they needed more information.

Ritsu ran up next to her friend, "Well… what do you think you're going to do?"

"Well," Mio looked sick, "I'll have to go home, my mom will question why I brought up the beating, I'll say because it's not alright, and she'll kill me. Literally, kill me." She turned, about to head off to her house.

Ritsu grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. She hugged Mio tight, "I hope you come out of this okay."

Mio's face turned red, but she hugged back, "I'll try."

Ritsu backed off, gave her friend one last smile, and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? :3<br>I tried to make it longer, and kind of suceeded… I guess, lol.  
>Anywho, please R&amp;R and give constructive critisism or whatever else you want to say! :3<strong>

_**StarlightofEspeon**_


	6. Chapter 5: Fix The Plan

**Chapter Five: **_**Fix The Plan ~**_

**()()()()()()**

Mio walked in the door of her home. Her eyes traced the room, looking for any signs of her mother. She saw none. Hoping to make an escape, she tip-toed over to the staircase, toward her room.

"Stop. Now."

Obviously, she wasn't going to be lucky.

Mio hung her head, walking back down the stairs to stand in front of her mother (who didn't look any happier than what she did before). Her mother's eyes were glaring at her from above. "Look at me," She growled evilly.

Mio glanced up at her mom. She then received a slap in the face, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She quivered, not sure how to answer her mom's question.

"I can't believe what you did!" Her mother cried, "I try to take care of you as much as I can, and you just go and betray me to those stupid girls? They're not even your friends! They're just the bitches that collaborate into a High school club to make themselves look cool. Just. Like. You. You guys are all-"

"My friends are not bitches!" Mio shouted over her, "They make me feel better when I'm sad, they help me with my singing and guitar playing, and they actually _try _to be okay people, unlike you! All you do is beat me! And I can't take it anymore!"

Mio's mothers face turned dark red. She lost all control of her senses, and took her fist into her daughter's chest. Mio flew across the room into the wall. She couldn't get up, she was just so injured.

"You're the worst daughter I've ever had," Mother said dryly, walking out of the room without even checking on Mio to see if she was okay. It was obvious that this was child abuse. It had definitely passed tough love… a long time ago.

**()()()()()()**

After Mio finally worked up the strength to get up, she immediately crawled upstairs to her room and locked the door. She couldn't work on the plan now, not _now… _She was too scared to get anywhere near her mom. If she was caught looking through her moms stuff, she would be killed, _literally._

_Maybe Ritsu could come over and help me, _Mio thought. _She's helped me through this whole time, and she thought of the plan in the first place. _

Mio decided that that's what she would do: get to Ritsu the next day and convince her to help her find information. Mio then smiled to herself, and crawled into bed. She couldn't stay up after her experience, so she quickly covered up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long…<br>But Happy Valentine's Day! :3  
>You guys are the best!<br>Also, please R&R, constructive critisism is always appreciated.**

**~ StarlightofEspeon**


	7. Chapter 6: Investigation

**~ Chapter Six: **_**Investigation ~**_

**()()()()()()**

"So," Mio swallowed hard, "Will you come over and help me?"

Ritsu smiled and nodded, "Of course! I did think of the plan, anyways."

Mio smiled back, "Okay!" She quickly added, "My mom isn't supposed to be home today… she says she's going off on business, so we don't have to worry about sneaking around."

Her friend smirked, "No matter what, you should still be sneaky… just in case."

**()()()()()()**

Mio dropped her house key into her shirt pocket, and led Ritsu into her house. Mio was excited to have her friend over, especially because she was helping her escape her mother.

Ritsu tip-toed in, being as quiet as a mouse. Mio sighed, "I thought I told you that nobody's here!"

Ritsu scowled her, "And I told you that I'm taking a simple precaution. You probably should, too."

"I don't need a precaution, I'm quiet enough already."

Ritsu nodded, "You're right. Any who, where's your moms room? We should start our investigation there.

Mio headed for the stairs, "Follow me, Detective Minami."

**()()()()()()**

Ritsu rifled through the clothing drawers in the room. She through clothes everywhere, trying to find anything suspicious.

Mio sighed, "What happened to your 'simple precaution'?"

"I can't be quiet," Ritsu easily replied, "It's impossible for me and my ADHD." Her friend couldn't help but laugh as she searched through her mother's nightstand. She flipped through a few papers, and cleaned it out until she noticed a notebook with the title, 'Daily Schedule.'

"I found something!" Mio announced to Ritsu, shoving the notebook into her hand. Ritsu flipped through it slowly, making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Well, this gives your moms work schedule…"

"Wasn't that kind of obvious from the title?"

"That's not the point," Ritsu replied dryly, "The point is that _now, _we know when your mom works and _where._"

Mio snatched the notebook back, "The where seems to be a lot of places…" She saw three retail stores and two more fast food restaurants. "So, when should we do it?"

Ritsu peeked over her shoulder, "Well, if you look here," She pointed at the next Thursday, "Your mom goes into _Wal-Mart _before we get off of school. So, the four of us (the whole light music club) could head there right after school ends."

Mio nodded, "Good idea."

"Now, c'mon..." Ritsu hung her head, "Let's put all this stupid stuff back."

"Hey, it's _your _fault for getting all the clothes out, anyways."

"Don't sass me, lady!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? :3<br>Sorry it's been awhile, I was really procrastinating on this one.  
>It was bad :  
>Anyways, R&amp;R please, and constructive criticism is always accepted!<strong>

**~ StarlightofEspeon**


End file.
